Rogue Diamond
Rogue Diamond is an ongoing action/drama comic written by FlimFlamBros. and drawn by Pia-chan/Pia-sama. Heavily inspired by the Black Lagoon manga series, it follows Spike in an alternate-universe Equestria (in which every character is anthropomorphic) as he is dragged from his mundane life and becomes an unwitting member of a band of mercenaries led by Rarity.__TOC__ Summary Chapter 0: The Prologue Chapter 1: Slum Dreams Chapter 2: A Better Deal? Chapter 3: Crimson Waters Chapter 4: Meet The Crew Chapter 5: Meet The Crew II Chapter 6: When She was Young Chapter 7: Deadlock Chapter 8: The Rage Chapter 9: Scars Holiday specials Separate and non-canon from the main story, several Rogue Diamond short comics and one-shots have been created as tie-ins for certain holidays: April Fool's Day On the deck of the Rogue Diamond ship, a blushing Rainbow Dash approaches Spike, wanting to confess something deep and personal to him. As Rainbow gets intimately close, Spike fears that she wants to confess her love to him. Instead, she whispers "April Fools" in his ear and kicks him harshly in the groin. As Spike writhes in agony on the floor, Rainbow laughs at his pain and walks away, warning him that everyone on the ship is in a pranking mood—especially Rarity. When Rarity approaches, Spike tries to play off his pain in front of her, but she quickly catches on to what happened. Spike explains to Rarity that Rainbow Dash tried to hit on him, and Rarity recreates the scenario, getting intimately close to Spike. Instead of kicking him in the groin, however, Rarity kisses him on the lips, much to Spike's pleasure. Valentine's Day Rarity enters Spike's room to inform him that dinner is almost ready, and she finds him asleep at a table trying to write a love letter to Rarity. Touched by Spike's feelings, Rarity kisses him on the forehead and writes on his letter that she feels the same way. St. Patrick's Day A two-page series of vignettes that showcases how the members of the Rogue Diamond crew act when they get drunk. Rarity becomes accident-prone and overly flirtatious; Twilight Sparkle writes homoerotic fan fiction; Rainbow Dash acts adorable and has a craving for cookies; Fluttershy becomes extremely sexually aroused even after drinking a small amount of liquor; Pinkie Pie wraps herself in a lot of clothes because alcohol makes her blood turn cold; and Applejack is unknown—she never gets drunk. Characters Spike The main character of the story. Formerly Twilight Sparkle's number-one assistant and currently an employee of Fancypants Waters. He is believed to be the last dragon alive, as all of the other dragons in Equestria drowned in the great floods. Because he is considered repulsive by ponies, he has trouble finding a girlfriend. Rarity The leader of the Rogue Diamond mercenary group. Beautiful in appearance and graceful in personality, but extremely sensitive about her fashion wear. Her weapon-of-choice is a Beretta 92 semi-automatic pistol. Rainbow Dash A member of Rogue Diamond. Foul-mouthed, short-tempered, and skilled in the use of firearms. Her weapon-of-choice are two Colt M1911 handguns. Applejack A member of Rogue Diamond. Considerably more of a straight shooter than Rainbow Dash, and has a (somewhat disturbing) sense of humor. Her weapon-of-choice is a Remington 1740 double-barreled pump-action shotgun. Fluttershy The resident medic of the Rogue Diamond crew. Soft-spoken and fearful of dragons, she always carries a bottle of mace to ward off assailants. Pinkie Pie The de facto head chef for the Rogue Diamond crew and self-proclaimed "super awesome party pony." Twilight Sparkle The reclusive communications officer for the Rogue Diamond crew. Spike's best friend and Princess Celestia's former student. Princess Celestia The sole ruler and self-proclaimed "goddess" of Equestria and scion of the sun. She has ruled tyrannically for ten years, and her actions led to Equestria's swift decline. Princess Luna Equestria's princess of the night, having returned after a thousand years of banishment in the moon. Celestia cast her body into the ocean due to severe paranoia of being overthrown. Presumed dead. "Nihashi" Original character. Fancypants' secretary and captain of his militia, codenamed "Nihashi" and bearing the numbers "00284" on her right cheek. Harbors a deep admiration for Fancypants, carrying out his orders without question, and prejudiced toward males—she considers all men to be perverted. In chapter 7, she wields a Barrett M82 anti-materiel rifle. Gallery Spike the Dragon Rogue Diamond Outfit by Pia-sama.png Captain Fabulous by Pia-sama.png Rogue Diamond Rainbow Dash by Pia-sama.jpg Rogue Diamond issue 1 mock cover.png Rogue Diamond issue 2 mock cover.png Rogue Diamond issue 3 mock cover.png Rogue Diamond issue 4 mock cover.png Rogue Diamond issue 5 mock cover.png Rogue Diamond issue 6 mock cover.png Rogue Diamond issue 7 mock cover.png Rogue Diamond issue 8 mock cover.png Rogue Diamond issue 9 mock cover.png Rogue Diamond issue 10 mock cover.png External links *[http://pia-sama.deviantart.com/gallery/45524023 Rogue Diamond on deviantART] *[http://theroguediamond.tumblr.com/ Rogue Diamond on Tumblr] Category:Fanmade comics